Bluebird
by asheyuis
Summary: My Naruto drabbles. Various characters, maybe some gender bending, etc. I don't own Naruto. Ten: Deidara's last stand. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS
1. One Thousand Paper Cranes

**1.**

 **Title:** One Thousand Paper Cranes

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Pairing:** Yahiko x Konan x Nagato

 **Summary:** Konan right before her battle with Tobi.

* * *

Konan has lost both her friends and she knows it.

Yahiko is on the other side, _dead_ and has been for years.

Nagato was already too far gone, too caught up in his idea of "peace" and no more conflict, no more War, too caught up that he couldn't really see that this world of chakra, of bijuu, of demons and monsters and fire-breathing humans can never be perfect.

And Madara...Madara was the trigger that set off all those events.

Maybe, maybe...

Maybe Jiraiya should have never taken those three war-haggered orphans in, to teach them half-shinobi skills and leave them alone in a land of misery, pain, and sorrow.

Maybe Orochimaru, the snake should have killed them.

Maybe Kirigakure would have never had a Civil War that tore the peninsula apart, that killed the Yondaime and gave their twisted organisation the Sanbi.

Maybe...

There are too many possibilities, and never a certain answer.

Nagato is dead.

Yahiko is dead.

All that's left is her, and one way or the other...Madara's going down today.

 **END.**


	2. Acceleration

**2.**

 **Title:** Acceleration

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Pairing:** None

 **Summary:** Minato Namikaze has always been too late.

* * *

He's the fastest man in the world.

But for someone so fast, he can be surprisingly slow.

As he stares at the remaining two members of Team Minato-excluding him, he's never felt such a strong urge to break down and cry, cry, cry.

What good is all the power in the world, all the chakra, all those fancy jutsus and complicated fuinjutsu if you can't even save your _own student?_

What good was his Hiraishin marks on his students if he never used them at the right time?

What...good was him?

Karachi protected Obito.

Obito gave Kakashi his eye.

And Rin did the transfer.

Him? Minato Namikaze did nothing, except for arriving too late, with his student gone and the other two, their dirt-streaked faces lined with tears and sweat and dry, crusted blood. He even can't avenge Obito, seeing as the Iwa-nin are dead.

Staring at the faces of his empty students, he wants to cry.

...Instead Minato Namikaze, the fastest man in the world turns and orders his remaining students home.

 **END.**


	3. Ink Stain

**3.**

 **Title:** Ink Stains

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Pairing:** A bit of Sakura x Sai

 **Summary:** Sai's thoughts on his new team.

* * *

Saw isn't sure what to think of his new team.

Team Yamato.

The mokuton experiment, the Godaime's apprentice, and the Kyuubi jinchuuriki.

Out of all of them, the Godaime's apprentice has the most potential. Sure the mokuton experiment was the only to survive out of 60, and the jinchuuriki was, well, a _jinchuuriki,_ but the apprentice had the potential to grow into all sorts of fields.

Not just medicine.

...and besides, she made that empty hole in the left side of his chest ache with some, some alien feeling.

He hadn't felt that since.

Since.

Since Shin.

It was strangely comforting, in its own extraterrestrial way.

He was Root.

He didn't do comforting.

He wasn't even sure if Sai was his real name.

Sai placed his icy white hands on the place where his heart used to be and sighed.

...She was still a hag, though.

 **END.**


	4. Ruby

**4.**

 **Title:** Ruby

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Pairing:** Kurenai x Asuma

 **Summary:** Kurenai waits for Asuma to return. (he never does)

* * *

Kurenai Yuhi blinks down at the pregnancy test.

It says, "positive"

She blinks again, the shock starting to fade.

 _She's pregnant with Asuma's baby._

And laughs happily, stars dancing joyfully in front of her eyes and doing a happy dance in her mind. She's pregnant!

She never thought that she'd have any children of her own-one of the reasons why she applied for a jonin instructor-because she wanted children of her own. And as a kunoichi, it was not common.

A child meant a potential hostage.

A child meant _weakness._

But she was sure that Konoha would protect them. That her village would protect them. And even if Konoha wasn't able to, when Asuma found out, he'd fight tooth an nail for his child no matter what.

She blinked and a sudden wave of worry blanketed her.

What if...

What if Asuma...

What if Asuma didn't want a child?!

Kurenai mentally balks at the thought before steeling her rampaging emotions.

It's still his child.

It's still his, whether he wants it or not, and it's not going away.

Encasing her heart in a case of stone, she turns to the window and waits for him to come home.

(he never does)

 **END.**


	5. Silver

**5.**

 **Title:** Silver

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Pairing:** None

 **Summary:** Sakumo contemplates suicide.

* * *

Sakumo Hatake stares down at his sword.

The White Chakra Sabre.

And laughs. Bitterly.

Why had he ever thought that his comrades-that _anyone_ would be grateful for him saving them, and not the mission?

The people and shinobi here were fed so much propaganda that they'd kill a fellow shinobi to complete the mission.

He'd. Watched. It. Happen.

And saving his own comrades-only to find out that they hated him? Because he valued their own lives more important than the mission's?

Sakumo had also started the Third Great Shinobi War by choosing his comrades over his mission.

...once upon a time, Sakumo Hatake was the White Fang, S-ranked Konoha nin, respected by all, proud father of a fellow genius.

Now?

Now Sakumo Hatake had no title, could barely scrape a A-rank, heck he was now probably ranked BB-rank or B-rank. Scorned and hated by all, mocked by his fellow shinobi, and despised by his son.

This morning, Kakashi had said, "Just die."

His son had no idea how deep that jab pierced him, how much the stone spike sank into his chest.

Sakumo closed his eyes.

His village didn't want him. The villagers didn't want him. His comrades didn't want him. The shinobi didn't want him.

...and now, the final straw...

Kakashi-his _own son_ didn't want him.

Picking up the White Chakra Sabre, he slashed.

 **END.**


	6. Searing

**6.**

 **Title:** Searing

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Pairing:** A bit of Sakura x Naruto

 **Summary:** Four Tails Naruto strikes Sakura.

* * *

Sakura wants to scream.

She will scream if this keeps going up.

Escalating.

Naruto, her _teammate_ is up to four tails.

And against him is Orochimaru of the Sannin, S-ranked nukenin.

She's sad to admit this, but honestly, if Orochimaru starts going fierce...

The Yondaime and Orochimaru had the same level of power and the Yondaime was strong enough to seal the Kyuubi.

Nine. Tails.

Orochimaru was strong enough to summon the Shodaime and Nidaime _back from the dead_ before killing the Sandaime, who'd _summoned the Death God._

The Sandaime and Yondaime were monsters.

...that would make Orochimaru a _demon._

Sakura's drawn from her thoughts as the Four-Tails Naruto, captured inside Yamato's mokuton, starts to calm down.

She approaches him warily.

"N-naruto? It's me, Sa-"

She doesn't get any further than that.

All Sakura can see is a Tail, covered in malicious black-red chakra before it drives into her.

All she can feel is this searing, searing pain before everything goes black.

 _This isn't you, Naruto._

 _Please come back to me._

 **END.**


	7. Breathe

**7.**

 **Title:** Breathe

 **Rating:** PG-15

 **Pairing:** Itachi x Kisame if you squint.

 **Summary:** Kisame can hear Itachi breathe.

* * *

Kisame can hear his partner, Itachi Uchiha breathe and it scares him.

It scares the former Kiri-nin more than he'd admit.

He's known that Itachi was taking medication-he'd found the red and white pills in a drawer.

...he just didn't know how bad it had gotten.

Kisame had been Itachi's partner for several years. By this point, he'd learned the basics of uchihanese, which meant telling which "hn" meant I don't care, which one meant sure, go ahead, etc, etc.

He also knew that Itachi knew some secrets of his: he hated sushi, loved sashimi, and had blue balls. _Literally._

Loathe to admit it he was, but Itachi could probably beat him in a spar. In bed or on a training ground.

But hearing his partner breathe-that was another story.

It meant that Itachi's condition had gotten a lot worse than he expected. Of course he knew that Itachi was going blind from that Magney thingy sharingan and that at times Itachi needed a break 'cause he wasn't breathing enough and that he sometimes coughed blood, _blood,_ but this was different.

Kisame could hear Itachi _breathe,_ and was sure that Itachi could hear himself, too.

 **END.**


	8. All-Seeing

**8.**

 **Title:** All-Seeing

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Pairing:** None

 **Summary:** Hanabi has never hated her sister more.

* * *

Hanabi knows that what she's doing-what she _will_ do is unfair.

And she hates both herself and her sister for it.

By all means, Hinata has no right to be hated, and that's why Hanabi hates her.

Her sister is far more different to her than anyone can comprehend, and Hanabi often wonders if Hinata realises this too.

She herself is strong, not a prodigy, but an above average Hyuga. She's got long, brown hair, and is never afraid in expressing herself-or in ordering others around.

Hinata is...well, _pathetic._

Hinata's the fruit fly, and her, the spider.

She's already taken over her position as heir.

Hanabi is flying all the time, soaring, on cloud nine and she _hates_ it.

She hates that her sister's so pathetic, so shy and so reserved.

She hates that everyone out of the clan decides that she's _cruel_ and a monster, _just because_ she "stole" the position of heir...or in this case, heiress.

She hates that everyone pities her sister because they decide that she's the traumatised little girl and that they're the remedy that can help her, so that it makes them feel better.

Hinata has no idea how many times Hanabi has yelled at her in her head.

 _Take it!_

 _Take the position!_

 _I hate you!_

...but most of all, Hanabi hates Hinata because her sister has never bothered to really improve, has never trained until her bones ache and she can't stand. She hates that her sister gets the easy, _easy_ life. She hates...

She hates that her sister has never bothered to interact with her more.

Hanabi, in the end, knows that her sister still loves her.

 _(maybe that's why she hates her)_

 **END.**


	9. Wind Blade

**9.**

 **Title:** Wind Slash

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Pairing:** Hayate x Yugao

 **Summary:** Hayate's death.

* * *

Hayate Gekko knew that he had stumbled upon something off when he saw one of the Suna jonin instructors conversing with an unknown, hooded shinobi.

...he had to report this to the Hokage, _immediately._

Then frowned. Hayate had to collect solid evidence first-what if the Suna jonin was just talking with Black Ops?

So instead of rushing off to the Hokage Tower, which _might have_ saved his life, he instead crouched down, flattening himself against the dark rooftop and suppressed his chakra, listening in.

"-just in time for the invasion..."

He stiffened.

 _Invasion?_

 _In. Va. Sion._

 _Invasion._

He had to warn Hokage-sama!

Hayate carefully stood up, just as both the traitors snapped their heads around.

 _Shi-_

The chase was on.

He lunged for the next rooftop, making it and sloppily scrambling into the dubbed "ninja run" before leaping to the next rooftop, the jonin-Baki on his heels.

Roof tiles cracked and scattered in their wake, and mid-jump, he shushin-ed, hands coming together to form the seals in a frightening intensity.

Baki shushin-ed as well, appearing in a swirl of sand and wind above him.

 _ABOVE HIM._

He turned, just in time to see the blade of _pure_ elemental chakra-wind slash through his jugular.

Crimson sprayed through the air.

 _I'm sorry, Yugao._

 _I'm so, so, sorry._

 **END.**


	10. Dynamite

**10.**

 **Title:** Dynamite

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Pairing:** Deidara x Sasori

 **Summary:** Deidara's last stand.

* * *

Deidara hates the Leaf, and the Uchiha even more.

But this Uchiha in particular, he hates the most.

Snarling, both at the Last Uchiha and his _useless_ partner Tobi, he had a few seconds to decide before the Uchiha killed him.

...at least Sasori wasn't a pathetic, blubbering _idiot._ If danna was here, this "Sasuke" would be dead long, long ago.

But if he, Deidara, the Mad Bomber, S-rank missing nin, wielder of both the bakuton and Iwagakure's kinjutsu, partner of Sasori of the Red Sands and member of the Akatsuki, a organisation _comprised fully of S-rank missing nin_ had to go out, he'd go out with what he'd dedicated his life to-explosions.

He'd go out with a bang.

Deidara reached inside his pouch and grabbed a huge lump of his plain clay.

Using his other hand to rip the stitches that held the mouth on his chest shut, the Mad Bomber breathed out, then sharply stuffed the clay in.

He smiled at the now wary Uchiha.

Deidara had never been good at not bragging.

"I hope that you say 'Hi' to your brother in hell, 'cause this place is gonna blow sky-high!"

He closed his eyes and the sounds of shushins being used frantically reached his ears.

 _Can you see me, danna?_

 _I'm coming. I'm coming._

The world went white.

 **END.**


End file.
